Longe do Sol
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Retrata o que aconteceu depois que Amy e Sam consolaram a Sydney Capítulo 8 da fic "Procura-se" . AU. One Shot


_**N/A:**__**Yeah!**__**I'm Back!!**_ _Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Senti tanta falta de vocês,mas estou aqui pra mata a saudade de vocês meus amores!YAY!_

_Esse é mais um __**oneshot**__ (eu adorei fazer isso!). Esse retrata como foi os terríveis dias depois da briga do sr e sra __**Smith**__. Vocês vão gostar. E o nome se relaciona o nome da música que coloquei no capítulo 8 da fic "__**Procura-se**__",qualquer coisa passem lá e quem já leu,já sabe. _

_Chega de conversa e vamos para a fic._

_**ENJOY IT**__!_

* * *

Depois de tanta pesquisa e lendo os papeis que o Ivan achou, o casal 20 ficou pensando na briga do sr e sra Smith e o quanto a Sydney estava sofrendo com isso. Amy nem lia as coisas que estava na mesa,estava observando a amiga descansando,com olhos inchados, cabelos desarrumados,nariz vermelho, com uma aparência triste. Isso a deixa com o coração. Enquanto o Sam falava com ela,ela estava completamente desligada,pensando na tristeza da amiga.

Sam: Amy?!

Amy: O quê?!

Sam: Você estava ouvindo o que estava falando?

Amy: O que você estava falando mesmo?

Sam: Hum... esquece. O que você estava pensando?

Amy: Eu...

Sam: Até sei no que você estava pensando.

Amy: Então fala,inteligente!

Sam: Estava pensando... nela,né?!

Amy: Nela? (olhando pra amiga) Estava mesmo. Estou com muita dó dela. Nunca vi ela desse jeito,a última vez que a vi assim foi quando o Brian contou sobre o que realmente o que aconteceu com as nossas mães.

Sam: Nossa! Se ela está assim,imagina o meu irmão está.

Amy: Eu queria voar nele aquela hora. Desculpa,é seu irmão,mas... queria atirar nele. Não gosto quando duvidam de mim.

Sam: Mas ele estava de cabeça quente.

Amy: Mesmo assim,Sam! Mas fico triste com o que aconteceu entre eles,muito triste mesmo.

Sam: Eu também. O inevitável aconteceu sem querer. Tomara que esse baixo astral termine o mais rápido possível.

Amy: Tomara mesmo,pois não gosto de ver ela assim. Na última vez que a vi,ela tentou se matar com veneno de rato.

Sam: Credo! Mas por quê tudo isso?

Amy: Ela entrou em depressão,o que ela queria naquele momento era... se matar. Se não fosse pelo Brian e Vivian a acudir,estaria morta e eu estaria sozinha na estrada a procura do meu pai e de Anthony.

Sam: Por quê ela fez isso?

Amy: Queria estar perto da mãe. Mas graças a Deus,conseguiram salvá-la. E eu... não seria nada sem ela.

Sam: E eu não sabia ver vocês juntas.

Amy: É...

Sam: Corta o coração ver ela assim.

Amy: Ela é como fosse minha irmã caçula. Gostaria que não acontecesse isso,foi uma traição do destino.

Sam: Como assim?

Amy: Se o Dean... não chegasse aquela hora... Não teria acontecido essa... catástrofe.

Sam: Isso eu concordo.

Amy: Mas fazer o que?! O jeito é esperar no que vai acontecer,pois se ela está sofrendo,eu também estou,por vê-la assim.

Sam(abraçando): Não fica assim,Amy. Cedo ou tarde,a verdade vem à tona.

Depois disso,eles dão um selinho apaixonado(**n/a: **_ooowwww!_),e sem eles perceber, Sydney vê a cena,vê o quanto os dois estão ligados um ao outro,os seus olhos começam a encher de lágrimas,e começa a chorar baixo,mas eles ouvem os seus soluços e ficam com mais dor no coração,mas eles não podem fazer nada,pois o estrago já foi feito. Ela não conseguiu dormir a noite toda,o que sabia fazer era chorar,e lembrar no que ele disse "_Eu... confiei em você!_". E eles não conseguem dormir por causa da pesquisa e também na situação dela. Na manhã seguinte, eles saem para ir atrás de alguma pista e não deu em nada. Sydney percebe um silêncio,pensa que os dois estavam dormindo,mas eles saíram em busca de pistas. Então,ela vai em direção ao banheiro,chegando lá... ela vê o seu rosto no espelho,que está totalmente inchado de tanto chorar a noite toda,com isso fica mais triste que já estava. Voltando para a cama onde estava, ela vê na pia do banheiro um barbeador. Depois de algumas horas, o casal 20 volta para o quarto,e sente que tem algo estranho no ar. Quando Sam vai para o banheiro,vê que a porta estava... trancada. E Amy olha o redor e pensa: cadê a Sydney?

Perceberam que ela está no banheiro,tá certo,todo mundo tem as suas necessidades,mas uma coisa estava estranha,mas eles não sabia o que. Amy olha para o chão,e... vê uma mancha de sangue debaixo da porta do banheiro. Ela entra em desespero,tenta abrir a porta e nada. Até que... o Sam pega alguma coisa para abrir a porta (um arame),até que ele consegue abrir. E vê ela,encostada na pia,com os pulsos cortados .O desespero vem a tona,então ele a pega no colo e coloca em cima da cama,e os dois começam a pressionar os ferimentos pois estava sangrando muito. Amy tenta ficar calma,mas fica estava totalmente desesperada com que sua amiga fez. Até que... eles conseguem estancar o sangramento,ela pega o kit de primeiros socorros, e começa a fazer o curativo nos pulsos da amiga,mas ela continuava desacordada.

Minutos depois do acontecido,ela acorda,e vê os dois olhando para a cara dela.

Sydney(meia fraca) O que aconteceu?

Amy: Você não lembra o que fez?

Sydney(olhando para um dos pulsos): Ah... não! Fiz isso?

Amy: Fez.

Sydney: Nossa! Não acredito.

Sam: Por que você fez isso?

Sydney: Eu... estava tão... tão...

Amy: Pra baixo?

Sydney: É. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu... não sabia que chegasse a esse ponto. Me desculpem,eu...

Sam: Tudo bem,Syd.

Sydney: Estou dando um baita trabalho a vocês,tô parecendo uma criança...

Amy: Não fique assim,amiga. Entendemos a sua situação. Não fique assim.

Sydney: Daqui por diante,vou me comportar. Não quero que sejam as minhas babás.

Sam: Tá bom. Agora... descanse um pouco.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Me desculpem,tá?!

Amy: Não precisa se desculpar.

Depois disso, ela se ajeita na cama e descansa,com isso,Amy fica com uma dor no peito e Sam fica inconformado com a cena que presenciou.

Sam: A que ponto isso foi? Está difícil suportar isso.

Amy: É. Tô vendo que esse clima vai durar...

Sam: Ah,não vai!

Amy: Por quê?

Sam: Vou conversar com o meu irmão sobre isso.

Amy: Mas... não vai adiantar de nada.

Sam: Se vai adiantar eu não sei,mas... ele tem que saber o que aconteceu com ela depois que falou que não confia mais nela.

Amy: Boa sorte,então.

Então,ele sai em direção ao quarto onde está hospedado com seu irmão,enquanto Amy fica cuidando de sua amiga. Chegando lá...

Dean: Nossa! Um bom filho a casa torna!

Sam: Me poupe das suas piadas!

Dean: Por que está falando isso?

Sam: Você ainda me pergunta?

Dean: Aonde você estava esse tempo todo?

Sam: Estava no quarto das meninas,e...

Dean: O quê?!Estava lá? Fazendo o quê?

Sam: Amy e eu estávamos consolando a Sydney.

Dean: Não acreditando nisso! Ela faz coisa errada e vocês ficaram dando apoio?

Sam: Acho que os dois erraram.

Dean: O quê está falando?

Sam: Ela por ter beijado o Ivan e você por falar que não confia mais nela.

Dean: Hã?!

Sam: Aonde você estava com a cabeça quando falou isso?Me diz! Sabia que... por causa do que você falou pra ela ontem,ela... tentou se matar cortando os pulsos?!

Dean: Ela tá fazendo teatrinho pra cima de vocês.

Sam: Se fosse teatrinho,não estaria tão preocupado agora!

Dean: Preocupado com a amiguinha? Que bonitinho!

Sam: Dean,ela quase morreu! Você não entende! Eu sei que você está abalado com o que rolou entre vocês ontem mas não quer demonstrar. Pelo menos ela está mostrando o que está sentindo.

Dean: Para com esse joguinhos,Sammy.

Sam: Não é joguinhos,é a verdade. Você não passa de um cabeça-dura orgulhoso que não demonstra o que sente . Sei que está sofrendo por dentro,louco para ir atrás dela pedir desculpas,mas não tem coragem. Lembra o que aconteceu entre você e Melody?

Dean: Agora está apelando!

Sam; Lembra,Dean? Você se sentiu todo culpado por beijar ela e que nome você e chamou? A chamou de Sydney! Lembra disso? Você tem culpa no cartório e reprime a Syd por um deslize? Todos erram, Dean, mas você não admite isso.

Dean: Você não sabe o que está falando.

Sam: Sei sim. Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida! Pense bem no que está fazendo,senão algo ruim pode acontecer.

Dean: Isso é uma ameaça?

Sam: Não,um conselho de irmão!

Dean: Se conselho fosse bom,vendia.

Sam: Você não sabe como é perder alguém que ama.

Dean: Você já está apelando pela morte da mamãe? Qual é!

Sam: Não. Não é sobre a morte da mamãe. Você pensa que você se supera,mas se engana. Eu nunca esqueci da Jess e como ela morreu. Se você não quer perder a Sydney, é melhor ir atrás dela,pois se perdê-la de vista,vai ser pior.

Dean: Vou sair!

Sam: Para aonde?

Dean: Não interessa!

Sam: Ah,interessa sim!

Dean: Pra quê você quer saber?

Sam: Vai atrás dela?

Dean: Não!

Sam: Ah,marcou um encontro com a Melody ou com outra garota?

Dean: Já disse que não!

Sam: Aonde você vai?

Dean: Já disse: não te interessa!

Sam: Mas Dean...

Quando ele ia atrás do irmão,o loiro pega a sua jaqueta e sai rapidamente do quarto,sem fala nada. Depois dele bater a porta, Sam fica parado na porta,passa a mão em seus cabelos. E respirando fundo. No fundo,ele queria socar seu irmão,mas ele pensou primeiro e se acalmou. Viu que ele está está sofrendo e muito sobre a briga com a Sydney,mas não quer assumir,dando uma de forte,que não aconteceu,mas ele conhece seu irmão como ninguém. Quando ele sai do quarto,Dean passa na porta do quarto das meninas,ele para na porta,mas como o orgulho fala mais alto, ele vai embora em direção a uma lanchonete mais próximo,mas o que ele lembrou no caminho era a cena da briga e no que seu irmão falou. Mas deixou de lado seus pensamentos quando viu uma garota bonita passando perto dele.

E enquanto isso, Amy cuida da amiga por causa de sua recaída,viu que sua amiga está em profunda depressão e que precisava de carinho e consolo. Depois,chega Sam,indignado com a sua conversa com seu irmão mais velho.

Amy: E aí?!

Sam: Ele é um cabeça-dura. Um ranzinza!

Amy: Sabia.

Sam: E Sydney?

Amy: Está dormindo. Ai,Sam! Não gosto de ver ela assim.

Sam: Mas ela vai se recuperar,você vai ver.

Amy: Mas está demorando! E... o que você falou para ele?

Sam: Para ele correr atrás senão ia ser tarde demais.

Amy: O que ele disse?

Sam: "Se conselho fosse bom,se vendia!"

Amy: Não acredito nisso. Dá uma vontade de enforcar ele.

Sam: Eu quase fiz isso.

Amy: Mas por que não fez isso?

Sam: Cedo ou tarde,o orgulho dele vai sumir rapidinho.

Amy: É. Uma hora,ele vai cair do cavalo.

Então,mais um dia se passa,o clima de tristeza continua pairando no ar,com isso,a pesquisa não vai pra frente,quer dizer vai,mas vai ser lento. No dia seguinte,mais um dia que se passava lentamente. Enquanto uma estava na fossa, o outro estava louquinho para ir atrás dela,mas seu orgulho bobo não deixava fazer isso. E o casal 20 ficava no muro,não sabia que fazer para consertar,reatar os dois pombinhos.

Amy fazia de tudo pra que sua amiga colocar alguma coisa no estômago,mas Sydney recusava ou comia pouco,mas o que ela fazia mais era chorar e muito. Sam "tentava" conversar com seu irmão,mas sem resultado,ele se recusava,mas louco pra vê-la. E foi assim sucessivamente. Durante esses dias,Amy se esbarra com Ivan e conta tudo o que aconteceu depois que ele saiu. Ele fica totalmente sem o que fazer,se sentindo culpado com que houve,e vai atrás dela,para visitar e planejar com os outros dois algo para reatar os dois,pois o que houve com ele e a Sydney foi só uma recaída do passado,um sentimento antigo,que já passou há muito tempo. Esse clima de tristeza no ar,brigas,lágrimas,depressão,consolo,no momento Dean e Sydney se sentiram muito pra baixo,longe sol,mas que no fundo,tudo se acertará no final.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gostaram pessoal?! Espero que sim. Mas não se preocupe,cedo ou tarde eu "vorto" com uma fic quentinha,oks?! O nome é uma tradução do nome da música "__**Away From The Sun**__",do __**3 Doors Down**__,como disse,o link está no capítulo 8. Só vocês ir lá e copiar o link,oks?!E dedico essa fic a __**Ruby Winchester**__ pelas palavras, por incentivo,existe poucas pessoas como você. Eu também dedico as minhas amigas__** Anne Sullivan **__e __**Jana Winchester**__ pela a ajuda que me dão quando estou em dúvidas,duvidas de escritora,sabe?!_

_Bem,é isso..._

_Obrigado a todos que leem a minha fic,e quero ver __**reviews**__,hein?! Não chorem por mim, a qualquer momento eu volto. Aguardem..._


End file.
